A biomarker is a biological molecule found in blood, other body fluids, or tissues that is a sign of a normal or abnormal process of a condition and/or disease. For example, a glycoprotein CA-125 is a biomarker that may signal the existence of a cancer. Biomarkers may be measured and evaluated to identify the presence or progress of a particular disease or to see how well the body responds to a treatment for a disease or condition. Existence and/or a changes in quantity levels of biomarkers in proteins, peptides, lipids, glycan and/or metabolites may be measured by mass spectrometers.
Among numerous types of mass spectrometers, Matrix-Assisted Laser Desorption/Ionization Time-of-Flight Mass Spectrometry (MALDI-TOF MS) is an analytical tool employing soft ionization techniques. Samples may be embedded in a matrix and a laser pulse is fired at the mixture. The matrix absorbs the laser energy and the molecules of the mixture are ionized. The ionized molecules are then accelerated through a part of a vacuum tube by an electrical field and then fly in the rest of the chamber without fields. Time-of-flight is measured to produce the mass-to-charge ratio (m/z). MALDI-TOF MS offers rapid identification of biomolecules such as peptides, proteins and large organic molecules with very high accuracy and subpicomole sensitivity. MALDI-TOF MS may be used in a laboratory environment to rapidly and accurately analyze biomolecules and expanding its application to clinical areas such as microorganism detection and disease diagnosis such as cancers.
Complications may arise in comparing a test sample and reference data in order to efficiently and/or effectively characterize the test sample. For example, efficient and/or effective characterization of a test sample may substantially improve the utility of a Matrix-Assisted Laser Desorption/Ionization Time-of-Flight Mass Spectrometry, in accordance with embodiments.